


Night Out

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Azula respects Ty Lee's honor like a good girlfriend, Cuddling, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, No Smut, Party, Soft Azula, Ty Lee's really drunk, caretaker azula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: It's Saturday night and Chan is throwing down. Azula decides to skip it but Ty Lee goes. Azula's perfectly content sitting at home keeping her worries to herself until she gets a phone call from someone at the party that says Ty Lee is asking for her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Night Out

Azula was sitting at her desk at 10pm on a Saturday night. She knew there was a party going on and Ty Lee had begged her to go but the midterm on Monday was no joke and Azula wouldn’t accept anything less than an A.

Leaning back from her stack of papers, Azula took a sip of her coffee. Coffee at 10pm was the norm, especially during exam season, and today was no different. 

She heard the door open and a few voices. Azula stood up and walked over to the intercom near her door. 

“Ty Lee?” she asked into the wall, hearing her voice projected through the mansion. 

“Zuko and Mai,” came the response. 

Azula frowned and pressed the intercom again. “You left her there?”

“We didn’t abandon her, if that’s what you’re implying,” Mai said and Azula could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “She was with Suki and Sokka and their friends and me and Zuko were bored.”

“Was she drunk,” Azula questioned. 

“Azula, stop being jealous and overbearing. You didn’t want to go and we aren’t her keepers,” Zuko interjected. 

Azula was displeased and concerned. She chewed on her lip. Ty Lee was smart and she trusted her. Azula checked her phone and saw no messages. 

With a sigh she sat back down and tried to continue doing work, but her mind kept drifting back to her girlfriend who was, for all practical purposes, alone at the party. 

Her father would be livid that feelings about a different person were standing in the way of studying. But fuck her father, because he was in prison and Azula knew she could do better on this midterm than anyone else in the grade and she was stressed about Ty Lee. 

Azula tried to take a sip of coffee but her mug was empty. Getting up, she grabbed her empty coffee mug and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. 

Mai and Zuko were sitting at the table eating ramen. 

Azula put a new pot of coffee to boil and perched on the counter. 

“You’re worried about her,” Mai said as a statement not a question.

“No. Yes,” Azula said. “But I’m not texting, calling, looking at snapmap, driving over there… I can worry in my head, which doesn’t hurt anyone.”

“Except yourself,” Zuko pointed out. 

“Yes Zuzu,” Azula said. “But my head has already done me so much damage, I feel like this is just a drop in a vast ocean.” 

“Worrying makes you mean, but self deprecating. That’s new,” Mai said, dryly. “Usually you’re just mean to other people.” 

Azula sniffed indignantly and poured her coffee. 

“Come sit,” Mai said, gesturing at the chair across from hers. 

“I have to study,” Azula says back. 

“No you don’t.”

With no further response Azula sits down in the chair and cradles her coffee. 

“Say all of your concerns,” Mai says.

“What?” Azula asks. 

“If you keep all of your fears building up inside of you they’ll only get worse. If you say what you’re thinking out loud then maybe you’ll realize how stupid it sounds.”

“It’s not stupid!” Azula said loudly. “What if she gets really drunk and makes out with someone.”

“You don’t trust her not to cheat on you after two years of dating?”

“Okay but if she’s drunk she won’t know.”

“You’re afraid Ty Lee will be taken advantage of?”

“Not if she’s upright. She can take anyone down in three seconds.”

“So you think she’ll get so drunk she passes out?”

“She’s smarter than that.”

“Do you think she’ll get really drunk and start taking people down?”

“Well that’s just dumb.”

Mai raised an eyebrow at Azula who took a long sip of her coffee. 

“I guess you're right.” 

“I know. Now eat ramen and stop drinking coffee. Have you eaten at all today?” 

Mai pulled Azula’s cup out of her hands. 

Azula huffed but got up and grabbed herself a cup noodles. 

Zuko had been silently watching in amazement this whole time as Mai talked down his sister from her internal panic. After 15 years of friendship it made sense that Mai knew exactly how to calm her down, but he’d never seen it firsthand. 

Azula sat down and began eating her noodles. 

“So you’ve been studying for math?”

Azula looked up at her brother and shrugged. 

“Why do you still study, you could practically teach that class,” Zuko asked. 

“I like to have optimal preparation,” she said but was distracted when her phone buzzed. 

She flipped it over and saw that she was getting a call from a number she didn’t have saved. She picked up.

“Hello?”

“Is this Azula,” she heard a girl’s voice yell over a lot of noise.

“Yeah? Who is this,” she asked, plugging her other ear to hear better. 

“Can you come get your girlfriend?” the voice yelled. 

“What,” she asked.

“Ty Lee. She’s your girlfriend right?”

“Yeah?”

Then she heard Ty Lee in the background.

“Is that my ‘Zula,” she shouted. “Hiiiii!”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s just really drunk and keeps asking for you and no one remebers where you live or she lives or whatever so just pick her up. It’s Chan’s house.” 

Then the person hung up. 

Azula shot Mai a glare. 

“I was right,” she snapped as she abandoned her noodles and went to get her car keys. 

Mai shrugged. 

“How was I supposed to know. She’s never needed to be collected before.”

“I was always there before,” Azula called from the foyer. 

“Well why didn’t you go this time, then, if you knew this was going to happen.” 

The only response she got was the door slamming and the sound of Azula’s car turning on. 

“Do you think Ty Lee’s okay,” Zuko asked. 

“She’s just dramatic,” Mai sighed. “Do you think she’ll notice if I eat her ramen?”

“She’s one of your best friends, don’t you care?”

“Azula is on the case. Everything will be taken care of, probably more than it needs to be.”

Zuko chuckled. 

“You can probably eat her noodles.” 

Mai smirked and took Azula’s food.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Azula sped down the roads to Chan’s house, almost doubling the speed limit in some places. 

She pulled up on his street and could hear the music before she could even see the house. 

She parked across from the house and stepped out of her car. Crossing the road she smelled cheap beer and vomit. Azula cringed. She hated parties. 

The door opened as she approached. Suki greeted Azula warmly and Azula smiled at her coldly. Looking around inside, there wasn’t a single person that was not inebriated. 

However, other people weren’t her concern. 

“Where is she,” Azula asked Suki. 

Suki grabbed Azula by the wrist, which she immediately pulled away. Suki tried to grab her again but she stumbled and Azula caught her and righted her. 

“Thanks,” Suki smiled. “I’m not gay though. I’m dating Sokka.”

“Should I have let you fall because you’re straight?”

Suki thought for a moment. 

“I guess not. Ty Lee’s really hot though, if I was gay maybe I would date her. You’re lucky.”

Then Suki stumbled away. Azula decided to file away Suki’s potentially suppressed interest in her girlfriend for another time. 

Azula was about to ask about Ty Lee again but she could see that Suki wasn’t in the right state to be helpful.

She turned around and tried to look for Ty Lee herself. She didn’t need to walk around long before she heard a familiar scream. 

“‘ZULAAA,” Ty Lee shouted as she launched herself towards her girlfriend. Azula braced herself for impact and the pink blur hit her at full speed. 

Ty Lee jumped into Azula’s arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. 

“Hey baby,” she slurred loudly into Azula’s ear. 

Azula adjusted her arms to support the acrobat better and stroked her head gently. 

“Hey,” she said. “How’re you doing?”

“Do you know how many people find it hard to believe that we have sex,” Ty Lee said. Azula blushed deeply. A few people around them stared and Azula tried to ignore them. 

“And you’ve been telling them,” she asked curtly, remembering to curtail her anger in deference to Ty Lee’s current state. 

“People are just soooo interested in lesbian sex,” she said excitedly. Several people snickered. 

“Are you ready to go home,” Azula asked, trying to fight the embarrassment. 

“Not yet, I want you to tell everyone that we have a lot of sex.”

“I don’t really want to do that Ty. Maybe it’s best to leave it up to the imagination. More intrigue that way?”

Ty Lee considered this as Azula carried her to a quieter corner of the house. 

“Maybe we could just tell Suki and Katara, because they were really skeptical.”

“And then we can leave?”

“I don’t want to leave, I'm having a really good time,” Ty Lee whined. 

“Okay so we won’t leave for you but what if we leave so I can continue to study for the math midterm.”

“So you leave then,” Ty Lee said, squirming around. Azula let her step down onto the ground and noticed that she wobbled a lot. 

“I don’t want to leave you again today. We already did that once today and I was sad.”

“So stay and party!” Ty Lee tried to walk back towards the music but she tripped and Azula caught her waist. Ty Lee let Azula wrap her arm protectively around her and hold her up. 

“What if we went home, and put on our pajamas and I made hot chocolate and we watched TV,” Azula tried. She saw Ty Lee’s eyes light up at the idea. 

“And we can have sex?” 

“Let’s discuss that at home.” 

Ty Lee nodded fervently. 

“Isn’t it funny how my home is basically your house,” Ty Lee giggled as Azula tried to steer her toward the exit. 

“It’s very funny but I like it, don’t you,” Azula replied. 

“Yes I like it very much,” Ty Lee said. Then she staggered and stood in front of Azula. They were right in the middle of the party. “Dance with me,” she said, wrapping her arms around Azula’s neck. 

Azula knew it would be easier to dance a little than to fight so she gave in and swayed a little with her vertically unstable girlfriend. 

“Now kiss me,” Ty Lee slurred. 

“I don’t want to make our private business a public spectacle,” Azula said shortly. 

“Are you embarrassed of me,” Ty Lee said, looking dangerously close to crying. 

“No, I am absolutely not embarrassed of you. Here we are, in the middle of a gross party with our whole grade, dancing without leaving room for Agni.”

Ty Lee giggled at that comment and pulled Azula closer until they were basically in a tight hug. 

“I still want you to kiss me though,” Ty Lee said into Azula’s ear, a little too loud to be a whisper. 

“I can kiss you to your heart's extent at home.”

“Does your heart not want a kiss?” Ty Lee looked at Azula.

“My heart does want a kiss but it doesn’t want a kiss that ends up all over the internet because I decided to give into it at a house party.” 

“Well I’d kiss you,” said a voice from behind Azula. She turned around and adjusted Ty Lee so she was holding her up by the side. Suki and Katara were standing in front of her. It was Suki who had spoken. 

“Azula clearly doesn’t want to kiss you, so I volunteer,” she continued, bending a little at the waist. Katara giggled and pulled her up. “As a friend of course,” she quickly added at the end. 

“You have a boyfriend,” Azula pointed out, as she waited a little anxiously to see how Ty Lee would respond when she processed the offer. 

“He wouldn’t mind, would be Katara?” Katara shrugged. “Because it’s just as friends,” Suki repeated.

Azula was about to say something when she felt Ty Lee start to shake and turned her attention to her girlfriend. Tears were running down her face. 

“What’s wrong Ty,” she asked softly. 

“If I kissed Suki I would be cheating on ‘Zula,” she said. 

“Do you want to kiss Suki,” Azula asked, disregarding the fact that Ty Lee seemed to have forgotten she was there.

“No, I don’t want to cheat on ‘Zula, I love her.” 

“You don’t have to kiss her then. You don’t have to kiss anyone you don’t want to, it's up to you.”

Ty Lee looked up and realized who was talking.

“‘Zula! You’re here!” 

“Yeah I’m here. I’m always here for you.” 

Ty Lee threw herself around Azula and hugged her. 

“I didn’t cheat on you with Suki,” Ty Lee said.

“I know Ty,” Azula replied.

“Good.”

“I don’t get it,” Suki yelled, tearing up. Ty Lee unwrapped herself from Azula to look at her. “Why do you love her when she doesn’t love you back. She’s just using you!”

Ty Lee scrunched up her brow. “That’s not true. She loves me. Right,” she said looking up at Azula with large eyes. 

“I do love you,” Azula said quietly. “What would I even be using her for,” Azula said, addressing Suki. 

“The sex she kept talking about before,” Katara said. 

“The sex is really good,” Ty Lee said, at the same time that Azula said “It’s really time to go.” 

“Go where,” Ty Lee frowned. 

“Home, remember?”

“Oh yeah! Let’s go home,” Ty Lee said, stumbling towards the door. “Will you carry me ‘Zula,” she said, looking pleadingly at her girlfriend. 

Azula sighed. Leaning down she scooped Ty Lee up bridal style. 

“Whee!” Ty Lee cheered as she draped her arms around Azula’s neck. “Bye guys,” she waved at Suki and Katara. Suki was crying and Katara was trying to comfort her. 

Azula carried Ty Lee quickly out of the house as the girl started kissing her neck which made Azula both embarrassed and turned on. 

Potential embarrassment kink aside, Azula was very glad to make it outside and across the lawn. 

“Ty,” she said once she got to the car, looking down at the girl in her arms. She was asleep. How had she passed out in 10 seconds flat? Azula smiled and kissed her forehead. Her girlfriend was cute, but she looked even cuter when she was asleep.

Balancing Ty Lee with one arm, she fished her keys out of her pocket and opened the passenger side door. 

Moving carefully so as not to hit Ty Lee’s head, Azula buckled her girlfriend into the seat. Then she got into the driver’s seat and turned on the car. 

“You’re really exceptional at sleeping aren’t you,” Azula said, more to herself than to the now snoring girl next to her. 

Azula backed up and turned around and was about to drive away when she heard someone shouting her name.

Pulling up next to Chan’s house, she rolled down her window to see Sokka running at her car. 

“Azula! You made my girlfriend cry!”

“I did no such thing,” Azula said calmly. 

“When I asked her why she was crying she said it was because of you. I trust her more than you,” he said. 

“If there’s nothing I can do to change your mind then why are we having this conversation.”

“She said Ty Lee isn’t safe with you and that you took her away.”

“That is none of her business.”

“Are you going to take advantage of her because she’s drunk?”

“Are you joking right now? I know that’s kind of your thing but it’s not very funny,” Azula asked. 

“Suki said you and her talked about going home together.” 

“Mind your own business.”

“You know that it’s rape to have sex with a drunk person.”

“Althought it is absolutely none of your business, I not going to have sex with Ty Lee tonight. I don’t need to sleep with her when she’s drunk because she gives frequent and enthusiastic consent when she’s sober, which is most of the time. 

“How dare you involve yourself into someone else’s personal life. Right now you are far more sober than your girlfriend and I’m not here reminding you to be a gentleman tonight am I? No. Because although you would be a shitty human being if you went and hooked up with her right now, I would never know because I would never ask because she’s your girlfriend and it’s your business. 

“I am sick and tired of people doubting and questioning my intentions with a girl I’ve been seeing for a long time. She’s still with me, so clearly I haven’t made any egregious errors yet, and although I am what most people call a “massive bitch” it is still not up to them, or up to you, to decide what I’m going to do. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to drive my sleeping girlfriend home.”

Sokka looked down, embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Yeah, you’d better be,” Azula said before rolling up her windows and driving away. 

When she was off of Chan’s street and much calmer, she looked over at Ty Lee. Her eyes were open and she was watching Azula. 

“Good morning,” Azula said with a smirk. 

“You yelled at Sokka.”

“I did.”

“You sounded really mad.”

“He was sticking his nose into our business where it has no place.”

“You defended our relationship. Even though you always say that you never have to explain yourself to anyone.”

“Maybe I’m sick and tired of people thinking I can’t be a good girlfriend because I usually don’t act like a good person. Only you can think I’m not a good girlfriend and if you do please let me know.”

“I think you’re the best girlfriend ‘Zula. I love you very much.”

“I love you too baby.”

“Oooh you called me baby. You’re feeling really soft aren’t you,” Ty Lee giggled.

“Shut up,” Azula said jokingly, but she grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and stroked it with her thumb. “I just missed you before, is all.” 

Azula pulled into her driveway and turned off the car.

Ty Lee tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but Azula stopped her. 

“Hang on a sec, I’m coming around.” 

Azula hopped out of the drivers side and opened Ty Lee’s door, leaning over to unbuckle her. She offered an arm and the wobbly girl took it. 

“Carry me again?”

Azula sighed and scooped Ty Lee into her arms again. Ty Lee kissed her cheek. 

Azula locked the car and walked to the house. She unlocked the door and carried Ty Lee inside. 

“How’re you feeling,” she asked. 

“Are we going to drink hot chocolate and watch TV now,” Ty Lee asked. 

The door to Zuko’s basement den was closed and faint voices were coming up from there.

“If you want,” Azula said, climbing the stairs to her room. 

“You know what ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, as Azula set her down on the bed and began to look for nighttime clothing. Ty Lee struggled to get up. 

“Stop moving,” Azula commanded. “Are you dizzy?” Azula grabbed pajamas and walked over to Ty Lee, pushing her back onto the bed. 

“Kind of,” she replied. She screwed her eyes shut and then shot them open. “Okay yeah, really dizzy.”

“Lift your arms,” Azula ordered, and Ty Lee complied. Azula pulled off her hot pink tube top. “No bra?” she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Ty Lee stuck out her tongue. 

Azula pulled off Ty Lee’s sticky boobs and lowered a clean shirt over her head. 

“What were you going to say?” Azula asked, as she pulled off Ty Lee’s skirt and shoes.

“Say when,” Ty Lee questioned as she let Azula lift her gently to put her in sweats. 

“When you said, ‘You know what ‘Zula?’ like thirty seconds ago.”

Ty Lee thought for a moment as Azula began to unravel her braid and run a brush through it. 

“I remember!” she exclaimed. 

“Enlighten me,” Azula said, as she pulled up Ty Lee’s hair into a loose bun.

“You’re beautiful,” she said. 

“I know,” Azula joked as she scooped up her girlfriend for the third time that evening. “Hot chocolate? Maybe some snacks? You need to hydrate and get some carbs in you so you’re not too hungover tomorrow.” 

“No I’m serious,” Ty Lee said urgently as Azula carried her to the kitchen. “You have a beautiful face and a beautiful body but everyone knows that. What they don’t know is that you have a beautiful soul.”

Azula gently placed Ty Lee in a chair and kissed her forehead. 

“Only for you Ty,” she said, grabbing two mugs, milk and Swiss Miss powder and making hot chocolate. 

“I don’t know any other person that would drop work to get their drunk girlfriend and take care of her so patiently. And you’re not even trying to get anything out of it!”

Azula half smiled as she slid the mug to Ty Lee.

“Don’t tell anyone, love, I have a reputation to uphold. Also careful it's hot and don’t drink it if you’re still nauseous.

Ty Lee teared up and picked up the mug, blowing on the surface of the liquid before taking a sip. 

“I love you so much,” she said. 

“All for a little bit of basic human decency?”

Ty Lee looked directly into Azula’s eyes with a surprisingly lucid and penetrative stare. She grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her really close. 

“You are the best person I know. Seriously,” Ty Lee said. 

“I love you Ty,” Azula whispered back. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I hope you’ll let me spend the rest of my life repaying the favor.” 

Ty Lee nodded fervently and crashed her mouth against Azula’s. The kiss was sloppy and sweet. It tasted vaguely of beer and strongly of hot chocolate. 

“That’s not my official proposal though, right?” Ty Lee asked when she pulled away. 

Azula licked her lips and leaned back. 

“You think I would propose without the absolutely most obnoxious, large pink diamond ring?”

“Good,” Ty Lee said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. “Are we going to watch TV?”

“If you want. Aren’t you tired?”

“If I close my eyes for too long I’m dizzy.” 

“Can you walk or am I going to carry two mugs and one acrobat up the stairs?”

Ty Lee laughed. She tipped her cup towards Azula, indicating that it was empty. 

“Only one mug and one acrobat,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes. 

“You are totally taking advantage of my secret caregiving nature.” 

Ty Lee batted her eyes and took up Azula’s cup in her hands. Azula lifted her and walked back up the stairs. 

“Can I please have a sip ‘Zula,” she asked, as Azula placed her onto her bed and got her computer. 

“You just had a whole cup,” Azula said, sliding in behind Ty Lee and holding her in her arms.

Ty Lee lifted an eyebrow and took a sip from Azula’s cup. 

“Ooh, if you were sober the things that I would do to you for that insubordination,” Azula whispered seductively into Ty Lee’s ear while logging into Netflix.

“No fair, you can’t turn me on and then load up Netflix like that was nothing.”

“You’re the one drinking my hot chocolate.”

Ty Lee squirmed around a little. 

“What’s wrong,” Azula asked. 

“I need to pee,” she said.

“Okay, so let’s go pee.” Azula put her computer off to the side and slid off the bed. “I think you can walk now,” she said. 

Ty Lee stood up, looking dangerously like she was going to fall. Azula offered her arm and Ty Lee wrapped herself around it, but held herself up. 

“I’m completely sober,” Ty Lee commented as Azula walked her into the bathroom.

Azula pursed her lips. 

“I don’t agree with you,” she said as Ty Lee let go to wobble over to the toilet. Azula hopped onto the sink counter and watched as Ty Lee struggled to take off her pants. 

“Help,” she said plainly, looking pleadingly at her girlfriend. 

Azula smirked and walked over, hooking her thumbs into the pants and underwear band. 

“I thought you just said you were sober,” she whispered. 

“I am, I just wanted to get you closer,” Ty Lee said, still not having fully recovered the ability to whisper seductively. 

Azula pulled down Ty Lee’s pants and Ty Lee gravitated closer to her but Azula gently pushed her onto the toilet. 

“You needed to pee.” 

“I can’t pee if you’re looking,” Ty Lee whined. 

“You can do everything else while I’m looking, most of the time nude. This is where you’re drawing the line?”

Ty Lee giggled. “Oh yeah.”

Azula shook her head. “If you’re sober right now then I’ve suddenly become my brother.”

Ty Lee made a displeased face. 

“You’re not Zuko,” she said. “I would never have sex with Zuko.”

“Good to hear,” Azula replied, with a chuckle. “And you’re still drunk.”

After Ty Lee peed she made a grabby hand gesture towards Azula. 

“No, you can do that yourself.”

Ty Lee pouted but pulled her pants up and flushed. 

“Proud of you,” Azula said sarcastically. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and stepped over to the sink to wash her hands. After her hands were clean she turned and wiped them on Azula’s shirt. Azula’s eyes widened. 

“That’s the way you’re going to repay me for my efforts this evening,” she said, stepping close to Ty Lee with an angry face.

“You can’t trick me,” Ty Lee said with a giggle. “You’re not actually mad.”

“Oh yeah?” Azula asked before she moved in to tickle Ty Lee’s sides. 

The acrobat squealed and squirmed around. 

“‘Zula, stop please! I’m sorry!” she laughed as Azula kept tickling her mercilessly. “I only did it because I thought if I was a brat you would… punish me.” 

Azula stopped tickling and reached into the bathroom mirror cabinet. Ty Lee’s eyes widened in anticipation but she was disappointed when Azula pressed a hot pink toothbrush into her hand.

“You’re not going to seduce me in this state. Especially when I already made such bold claims to the peasant boy. Why don’t you brush your teeth? Oral hygiene is important.”

“Or you could just give me oral sex,” Ty Lee said, but she was already putting toothpaste on the brush. Azula blushed a little despite herself. 

“That was very forward.”

Ty Lee shrugged. “I know what I want,” she said, puting the brush in her mouth. 

“Tomorrow is Sunday so there’s no school. We can have lots of sober sex tomorrow.”

“Since when did you become such a gentlewoman?” 

“Since when are you a nymphomaniac?”

Ty Lee chuckled and spit, washing the toothpaste off of her mouth. 

“Aren’t you gonna brush your teeth ‘Zula? Oral hygiene is important,” she said in a mimicking tone. 

Azula cocked an eyebrow at her and grabbed her toothbrush. 

Ty Lee watched and swayed as Azula brushed her teeth and washed her face for the night.

“You aren’t in pajamas either,” Ty Lee pointed out. 

“Come on captain obvious,” Azula said, rolling her eyes and offering her arm to Ty Lee to hold again. 

They walked back into Azula’s room and she pulled her pajamas out from under her pillow. She stripped quickly and changed just as fast. 

Ty Lee let out a disappointed sigh as Azula flipped off the lights. 

“Oh get over yourself and pick a show,” Azula said, sliding behind her on the bed again and pulling her computer onto Ty Lee’s lap. 

She wrapped them in the bed covers and stacked up pillows behind them. 

“Can we watch Love Island? They have such good accents,” Ty Lee asked, already typing it in. 

Azula made a face but wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s stomach and settled in to watch the show that Ty Lee loved a frankly unbelievable amount. 

Azula didn’t see the appeal but she was able to tune out the chirping voices in favor of the sound of Ty Lee’s intoxicated laughter, her warmth, the way she smelled like a mixture between herself and Azula because she was in Azula’s clothes… 

After an unknown amount of time of getting lost in loving the little things about her girlfriend, Azula noticed the girl was once again sound asleep. She closed the laptop slowly and placed it on the bedside table without waking Ty Lee. 

She tried to move into a more comfortable and horizontal position but Ty Lee’s hands were tightly balled up around her wrists and they squeezed as she tried to extract her arms. 

Giving into the strange position Azula allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by Ty Lee’s even breaths and her strong heartbeat which she felt through her back.


End file.
